


Kitty Fashionista

by Mamitadolls



Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deadpool being Deadpool, Fanart, Gen, Hottoys Deadpool, Photography, Toyphotography, mamitadollstoys, photoplaying with toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamitadolls/pseuds/Mamitadolls
Summary: Day off? No better time to dig out those vintage classic pieces out of the closet and do errands!





	Kitty Fashionista

**Author's Note:**

> Is toy photography counted as fanart?


End file.
